wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/15
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Podstęp Szary, ślepy dzień. Spałem do późnej godziny, bez snów, nieprzytomnie, jak martwy. Zimny popiół leżał w piecu. Kurz na meblach. Podłoga niezamieciona. Zmarznięty chodziłem po pokoju. Wstrętny zapach wystygłych węgli leżał w powietrzu. Mój płaszcz, moje ubranie czuć było dymem tytoniowym. Otworzyłem okno, znów je zamknąłem; — zimny, brudny wyziew ulicy był nie do zniesienia. Wróble o zmokłym upierzeniu siedziały nieruchomo na rynnach. Gdzie spojrzałem, złowroga niechęć. Wszystko we mnie było podarte, poszarpane. Poduszka na fotelu — jakże była zniszczona! Włosie wydobywało się z krawędzi! Trzeba ją posłać do tapicera — ale niech tak zostanie — jeszcze jedno samotne ludzkie życie, aż się wszystko z hałasem rozpadnie! A tam jakie niegustowne, bezcelowe graty, te łachmany przy oknach. Dlaczego nie postaram się o sznur i nie powieszę się na nim? Wtedy przynajmniej nie widziałbym nigdy tych obrażających wzrok rzeczy i całe szare, marne narzekanie przejdzie — raz na zawsze. Tak! To byłoby najmądrzejsze! Skończyć! Jeszcze dzisiaj. Jeszcze teraz — przed południem. Nigdzie nie wychodzić — zjeść co bądź. Obrzydliwa myśl: zejść ze świata z pełnym żołądkiem! Leżeć w mokrej ziemi i mieć w sobie niestrawione, gnijące jedzenie. Żeby tylko nigdy słońce nie świeciło i nie rzucało swojego bezczelnego kłamstwa o szczęściu istnienia! Nie, nie dam się więcej ogłupiać, nie chcę być piłką do zabawy niezręcznego, bezcelowego przypadku, który mnie podnosi, a potem znów spycha w kałużę, żebym dzięki temu przekonał się, jak przemijają wszystkie rzeczy ziemskie; chociaż o tym już dawno wiem, o czym każde dziecko wie, każdy pies na ulicy wie. Biedna, biedna Miriam! Gdybym jej mógł przynajmniej pomóc. Należy powziąć postanowienie, zanim przeklęty pociąg do życia znów się we mnie obudzić może i nęcić zacznie nowymi złudami. I cóż mi przyszło z tego wszystkiego: z owych wieści z królestwa nadrzeczywistości? Nic — zupełnie nic. Tyle tylko być może, żem obłąkał się w tym kole i ziemię odczuwałem jako niesłychane cierpienie. I było jeszcze coś. — — — Obliczałem w myśli, ile miałem pieniędzy złożonych w banku. Tak, to prawda. To była jedyna, choć licha rzecz, która wśród moich błahych działań na ziemi jeszcze miała jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Wszystko, com posiadał — oraz trochę drogich kamieni, które były w moim biurku — związać w jeden pakiet i posłać Miriam. Na kilka lat przynajmniej wyzwoli ją to od trosk życia codziennego, A także — napisać list do Hillela, aby mu wytłumaczyć, jak to stała sprawa z „cudami”. Tylko on mógł jej dopomóc. Przeczuwałem; on znajdzie dla niej radę. Pozbierałem kamienie, złożyłem je w woreczku, spojrzałem na zegarek: gdybym teraz poszedł do banku — w godzinę mógłbym całą sprawę doprowadzić do porządku. I przy tym jeszcze bukiet czerwonych róż kupić dla Angeliny! — — krzyczało coś we mnie z dziką tęsknotą. O, jeszcze jeden dzień żyć tylko, jedyny dzień! Jak to — i znowu zapaść się w to samo dręczące zwątpienie? Nie, nie czekać ani chwili dłużej. Jakieś uspokojenie zapanowało we mnie, żem się nie poddał żadnym nowym pokusom. Spojrzałem dokoła. Co jeszcze miałem do zrobienia? Prawda: pilnik! Schowałem go do kieszeni — chciałem go rzucić gdzie bądź na ulicy, jak to sobie świeżo postanowiłem. Nienawidziłem tego pilnika. Niewiele brakło, a stałbym się przez niego mordercą. Któż to znowu mi przeszkadza? To był tandeciarz''tandeciarz'' — handlarz tandetą, tj. tanimi, byle jakimi towarami z drugiej ręki.. — Tylko na chwilę, panie Pernath — prosił bez ceremonii, gdym mu powiedział, że nie mam czasu. Tylko na małą chwileczkę. Tylko parę słów. Pot lał mu się z twarzy — a dreszcz przenikał go ze wzburzenia. — Czy można tu z panem mówić bez przeszkody, panie von Pernath? Nie chciałbym, żeby ten — ten Hillel znów tu powrócił. Niech pan lepiej zamknie drzwi, albo idźmy do drugiego pokoju — i pociągnął mnie tam w swój zwykły, gwałtowny sposób za sobą. Potem obejrzał się ostrożnie kilka razy dokoła i szepnął nieco raźniej: — Rozważyłem sobie, wie pan — to wszystko na nowo. Tak jest lepiej. Nic z tego nie będzie. Dobrze! Co przeszło, to przeszło. Starałem się czytać w jego oczach. — Wytrzymał mój wzrok, ale ręką mocno się oparł o poręcz krzesła, takiego to wymagało napięcia. — Bardzo mnie to cieszy — rzekłem w sposób możliwie najżyczliwszy — życie jest i tak bardzo przykre — i nie trzeba go sobie zatruwać nienawiścią. — Naprawdę — pan mówi, jakby czytał z drukowanego! — rzekł z odetchnieniem, zaczął czegoś szukać w kieszeni od spodni i znów wyjął złoty zegarek z pogiętą pokrywą — aby zaś widział, że ja to myślę szczerze, musi pan ten drobiazg przyjąć ode mnie. Jako prezent. — Co też panu do głowy przychodzi? — odparłem — przecie pan nie uwierzy — — — nagle przypomniałem sobie, co mi o nim mówiła Miriam i, aby go nie urazić, wyciągnąłem rękę. Nie zwracał na to uwagi, zbladł niespodziewanie jak ściana, nasłuchiwał i zarzęził: — Tak, tak! Wiedziałem o tym. Znowu Hillel. Puka. Usłyszałem pukanie, wszedłem do drugiego pokoju i, aby go uspokoić, zamknąłem drzwi pośrednie za sobą. Tymczasem nie był to Hillel. Wszedł k; chcąc mi dać poznać, że wie, u mnie jest tuż obok — położył palec na ustach — i zaraz potem, nie czekając co powiem, zasypał mnie całym potokiem słów: — O, najczcigodniejszy, najdroższy mój mistrzu Pernath, jakież słowa mam znaleźć, by ci wyrazić swą radość, że cię znajduję w domu, żeś sam — iżeś zdrów!... Gadał jak aktor, a jego napuszona i nienaturalna mowa była w tak ostrym przeciwieństwie z jego wykrzywioną twarzą, że opanowała mnie głęboka trwoga. — Nigdybym nie ośmielił się, mistrzu, przyjść do ciebie w łachmanach, w jakich nieraz mnie widział mistrz na ulicy, co mówię: widział! Toż nieraz mi pan życzliwie podawał rękę pomocną. Że dziś wchodzę do pana w białym krawacie i nowym ubraniu — wie pan, komu to zawdzięczam? Jednemu z najszlachetniejszych — i niestety — ach — najbardziej zapoznanych ludzi naszego miasta. Wzruszenie mnie ogarnia, gdy o nim pomyślę. Przy skromnych bądź co bądź swoich środkach ma on zawsze dłoń otwartą dla biednych i potrzebujących. Od dawna, gdym widział, jak smutny stoi przed sklepem, w głębi serca wołało mi coś, abym do niego podszedł i milcząc, rękę mu uścisnął. Przed paru dniami, gdym przechodził ulicą, przywołał mnie do siebie, ofiarował mi pieniądze i tak umożliwił mi kupienie kostiumu na raty. A wiesz pan, panie Pernath, kto był moim dobroczyńcą? Z dumą to mówię, bo od dawna byłem jedyny, co przeczuwał, jak złote serce uderza w jego łonie — to był pan Aron Wassertrum! — — — Zrozumiałem naturalnie, że Charousek uplanował sobie jakąś komedię z tandeciarzem, choć nie mogłem zrozumieć, do jakiego to dąży celu; niewskazaną bądź jak bądź wydawało mi się rzeczą nieufnego Wassertruma trzymać w półmroku. Charousek odgadł oczywiście z mej miny, co myślę; szyderczo kiwnął głową — i w najbliższych słowach zapewne chciał mi powiedzieć, że dobrze zna swego człowieka — i wie, ile ten może wytrzymać. — Tak jest! Pan — Aron — Wassertrum! Serce mi niemal pęka z żalu, że mu sam powiedzieć nie mogę, jak mu jestem nieskończenie wdzięczny — i błagam cię, mistrzu Pernath, nie zdradź mnie przed nim nigdy, że ja tu byłem i żem to panu opowiadał. — Wiem, że egoizm ludzki obudził w nim gorycz — i głęboką, nieuleczalną, lecz niestety prawowitą nieufność zasadził w jego piersi. Jestem psychiatrą, ale moje poczucie mi powiada, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli pan Wassertrum nigdy się nie dowie — nawet z moich ust — jak ja wysoko go oceniam. Byłoby to: wątpliwości zasiać w tym nieszczęśliwym sercu. A to niechaj będzie jak najdalej ode mnie. Lepiej niech mnie sądzi za niewdzięcznego. Mistrzu Pernath! Ja sam jestem nieszczęśliwy i od dziecinnych lat żyję samotny i opuszczony na tym szerokim świecie. Nie znam nawet nazwiska mego ojca. I mateczki swej nigdy oko w oko nie widziałem. Zapewne umarła przedwcześnie — głos Charouska stał się dziwnie tajemniczy i przenikający — a była to, jak w przeczuciu sądzę, jedna z tych głęboko nastrojonych natur duchowych, które nigdy nie są w stanie wyrazić, jak nieskończenie zdolne są kochać, a do których też należy pan Aron Wassertrum. Mam wydartą stronicę z dziennika swojej matki — stale noszę tę kartę przy sobie — a na niej czytam wyznania: ojca mojego, choć ten był podobno wielki brzydal, kochała ona, jak nigdy na ziemi nie kochała człowieka kobieta śmiertelna. Zdaje się jednak, że nigdy mu tego nie powiedziała. Być może na tej samej zasadzie, dla której na przykład ja panu Wassertrum nie mogłem nigdy powiedzieć — choćby mi serce pękało z tego powodu — jaką wdzięczność dla niego czuję. Ale jeszcze jedno widoczne jest z tej karty — o ile mogę rzecz odgadnąć, gdyż słowa są od śladu łez prawie nieczytelne: oto, że ojciec mój, kimkolwiek on jest — niechaj pamięć o nim zaginie w niebie i na ziemi! — ohydnie musiał postępować z moją matką. Charousek nagle padł na kolana, aż podłoga jękła — i zakrzyczał głosem umyślnie tak osobliwym, żem nie wiedział już, czy dalej gra komedię, czy też dostał obłędu: — ą: ć! To ostatnie słowo prawie rozgryzł na dwoje i przez sekundę przysłuchiwał mu się, rozwarłszy oczy szeroko. Wtedy syknął jak szatan. Zdawało mi się, że w sąsiedztwie Wassertrum lekko zajęczał. — Przebacz, mistrzu — rzekł po chwili Charousek głosem mimicznie zdławionym — przebacz, że mnie to opętało, ale jest to moja stała modlitwa, którą oby Wszechmocny prędzej czy później wysłuchał: niechaj mój ojciec — ktokolwiek nim jest — kiedyś zakończy żywot w najokropniejszy sposób, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Mimo woli chciałem coś odpowiedzieć, ale Charousek przerwał mi gwałtownie. — Ale teraz, panie Pernath, przechodzę do prośby, którą panu chcę przedstawić. Pan Wassertrum posiadał wychowańca, którego kochał nad wyraz — był to podobno jego siostrzeniec. Mówią nawet, że to był jego syn, ale ja w to nie wierzę, bo przecież nosiłby przynamniej to samo nazwisko; w rzeczywistości nazywał się Wassory, doktor Teodor Wassory. Łzy mi płyną z oczu, gdy go w duszy widzę przed sobą. Byłem mu z całej duszy oddany, jakby łączył mnie z nim bezpośredni związek miłości i pokrewieństwa. Charousek łkał, jakby ze wzruszenia nie był w stanie dalej mówić. — Ach, że ten szlachetny człowiek opuścić musiał nasz padół ziemski! — Ach, ach! Jaka była tego przyczyna — nigdy nie mogłem się dowiedzieć — sam sobie zadał śmierć. I ja byłem śród tych, co zostali do pomocy wezwani — ach, za późno — za późno — za późno! I gdym samotny stał przy jego łożu śmiertelnym i gdym pocałunkami pokrywał jego zimną, bladą rękę, wtedy — czemuż nie mam tego wyznać, mistrzu Pernath? — wtedy popełniłem kradzież — wziąłem różę z piersi trupa i przywłaszczyłem sobie razem flaszeczkę, której zawartością nieszczęsny przyspieszył koniec swego kwitnącego życia. Charousek wyciągnął flaszeczkę apteczną z kieszeni i mówił dalej: — Obie rzeczy — składam — tu — na — pańskim stole: powiędłą różę i flaszeczkę; były mi one pamiątką po zaginionym przyjacielu. Jakże często w godzinach wewnętrznego załamania, gdy osamotnione moje serce, przepełnione tęsknotą po mej umarłej matce, pożądało śmierci, bawiłem się tym flakonem — i sprawiało mi to bolesną pociechę — czynić takie próby: dość mi było tylko płyn rozlać na chustkę i wdychać go — a bezboleśnie unosiłem się duchem na równinę, gdzie mój drogi, dobry Teodor odpoczywa po mękach naszej doliny łez. A teraz proszę cię, szanowny mistrzu, i po to właśnie przyszedłem — weź pan obie te rzeczy i wręcz je panu Wassertrumowi. Niech pan powie, żeś to otrzymał od kogoś, co był bliski doktorowi Wassory’emu; imienia jego jednak przysiągłeś nigdy nie wymieniać, chyba przed kobietą. — Uwierzy — a rzecz ta będzie dla niego pamiątką, jak była dla mnie drogą pamiątką. Będzie to potajemny znak wdzięczności, jaki mu składam. Jestem ubogi; to wszystko, co posiadam — ale raduje mnie, gdy wiem, że teraz jedno i drugie będzie należało do niego — a przecie on nigdy się nie domyśli, że to dar ode mnie. Jest w tym dla mnie coś niewymownie słodkiego. A teraz bądź pan zdrów, szanowny mistrzu, i z góry tysiąc podziękowań racz przyjąć. Mocno pochwycił mnie za rękę, nachylił się i szeptał coś tak po cichu, żem nic nie mógł wyrozumieć. — Panie Charousek, proszę poczekać, odprowadzę pana kawałek — mówiłem mechanicznie, jakby powtarzając słowa, które wyczytałem z jego ust — i wyszedłem z nim na schody. Na ciemnym przejściu schodów na pierwszym piętrze zatrzymaliśmy się — i chciałem się z Charouskiem pożegnać. — Zaczynam się domyślać, jaki był cel pańskiej komedii. Pan — pan chciał, żeby Wassertrum się tą flaszką otruł. Powiedziałem mu to w oczy. — Oczywiście — rzekł Charousek najspokojniej. — I pan sądzi, że ja do tego przyłożę swoją rękę. — Wcale to niepotrzebne. — Ale mówił pan, że ja muszę Wassertrumowi flaszkę oddać. Charousek wstrząsnął głową. — Gdy pan teraz wróci, to zobaczysz, że on ją natychmiast weźmie i schowa. — Jak pan to może przypuszczać? — pytałem zdumiony. — Człowiek jak Wassertrum nigdy się nie zabije — zbyt tchórzliwy jest po temu''po temu'' — do tego. — nigdy nie czyni nic pod gwałtownym impulsem. — Nie zna pan wkradliwego zatrucia sugestii — przerwał poważnie Charousek. Gdybym mówił zwykłym, codziennym sposobem — nie wywarłbym żadnego wrażenia. Ale ja tu obliczyłem najmniejszy spadek tonu. Tylko obrzydliwy patos działa na takie psie nogi. Niech pan mi wierzy. Mógłbym panu najdokładniej odrysować wszystką''wszystek'' (daw.) — cały. grę jego twarzy przy każdym moim słowie. Żaden kicz, jak to mówią malarze, nie jest dość nikczemny, by nie wywołać łez aż do szpiku w okłamanej tłuszczy — takiemu trafia to do serca. Czy pan sądzi, że gdyby było inaczej, to od dawna nie zniszczono by ogniem i mieczem wszystkich teatrów? Z sentymentalizmu poznaje się kanalię! Tysiące biedaków może zdychać z głodu, a nikt dla tego płakać nie będzie, ale gdy jaki histrion''histrion'' — aktor w starożytnym Rzymie. na scenie, przebrany za chłopa łachmaniarza, wywraca oczy — wtedy, widzę, gromadą wyją jak psy podwórzowe. — Choćby papa Wassertrum do jutra może zapomniał, ile go jęków serdecznych kosztowały moje słowa: to jednak każde z nich znowu w nim odżyje, gdy godziny dojrzeją, w których on sam sobie wyda się niezmiernie godnym pożałowania. — W takich chwilach wielkiego Miserere''miserere'' (łac.: zmiłuj się) — pierwsze słowo Psalmu 51, proszącego o zmiłowanie się Boga nad grzesznikiem. dość najmniejszej pobudki — a najtchórzliwsze nawet łapsko sięgnie po truciznę. Byle tylko była pod ręką! Teodorek pewno by też nie chapnął tych kropelek, gdybym mu z wszelką wygodą nie podsunął flaszeczki. — Charousek — jesteś straszliwy człowiek — Czyż nie czujesz żalu? — — Szybko zamknął mi usta — i pociągnął mnie w niszę muru. — Cicho. To on. Chwiejnym krokiem — opierając się o ścianę — Wassertrum schodził po schodach — i przekołysał się koło nas. Charousek potrząsnął mi ulotnie rękę — i wyślizgnął się za nim. — — Gdym powrócił do pokoju, ujrzałem, że róża i flaszka zniknęły — a na ich miejscu leżał na stole złoty, pogięty zegarek tandeciarza. Ośm''ośm'' — dziś popr.: osiem. dni musiałem czekać, zanim wydadzą mi pieniądze; taki jest termin wypowiedzenia: tak mi powiedziano w banku. Trzeba sprowadzić dyrektora, gdyż bardzo mi spieszno i za godzinę chciałbym odjechać: użyłem takiego wyrażenia w odpowiedzi. Nie ma on tu nic do rzeczy — i obyczajów banku żadną miarą zmienić nie może, a jakiś błazen w monoklu''monokl'' — szkło korekcyjne noszone w jednym oku, zazwyczaj przymocowywane łańcuszkiem do kieszeni fraka., który wraz ze mną zjawił się przy okienku — zaśmiał się głośno z moich słów. Ośm ponurych, strasznych dni czekać mam jeszcze na śmierć! Był to dla mnie okres czasu nieskończony. Byłem tak przygnębiony, że straciłem świadomość, jak już długo, przed drzwiami jakiejś kawiarni, chodziłem w tę i w tamtą stronę. W końcu wszedłem po prostu, aby się uwolnić od wstrętnego błazna w monoklu; ten poszedł z banku moim śladem i ciągle był w pobliżu mojej osoby, a gdym tylko się odwrócił, zaraz patrzył na ziemię, jakby zgubił coś na ulicy. — Miał na sobie jasnopopielaty, kratkowany, za ciasny paltot i czarne, świecące jakby od tłuszczu spodnie, które mu wisiały na nogach jak worki. Na lewym trzewiku miał wystębnowaną''wystębnowany'' — przyszyty ciągłym ściegiem, widocznym po wierzchniej stronie materiału. jajowatą, sklepioną łatkę skórzaną, co wyglądało tak, jakby nosił pierścień na wielkim palcu u nogi. — Zaledwiem usiadł — wszedł i on i umieścił się przy stoliku tuż obok. Sądziłem, że chce mnie „naciągnąć” na pieniądze i już szukałem portmonetki, gdy na jego nabrzmiałych, rzeźnickich palcach zauważyłem duży brylant. Godziny całe siedziałem w kawiarni — i z wewnętrznego zdenerwowania sądziłem, że oszaleję — ale dokąd pójdę? — Do domu? Może włóczyć się po ulicach? Jedno zdawało mi się okropniejsze niż drugie. Pełne zaduchu powietrze. Wieczny, bezmyślny huk bilardowych kul. Suche, nieustające mamrotanie jakiegoś tygrysa gazet w moim sąsiedztwie. Urzędnik z akcyzy o bocianich nogach, który na zmianę już to dłubał w nosie, już to żółtymi od cygaretek palcami gładził sobie brodę przed kieszonkowym lusterkiem. Aksamitne, brunatne kurtki zapoconych, obmierzłych''obmierzły'' — budzący obrzydzenie., klekocących Włochów, którzy siedzieli przy stole i kłótliwie grali w karty, od szwargotu''szwargot'' — mowa w języku, którego nie znamy i nie lubimy. przy swoich kozerach''kozera'' (daw.) — karta atutowa. przechodząc do pięści, a przy tym nieustannie pluli na podłogę. Cała ta ohyda krew mi z żył wysysała. Z wolna pociemniało i płaskostopy kelner o wiotkich kolanach zaczął drągiem sięgać ku świecznikom gazowym, aby się w końcu, głową kiwając, przekonać, że gaz się palić nie chce. Ile razy odwracałem oczy, zawsze napotykałem zezowate, wilcze spojrzenie błazna w monoklu, który się każdym razem szybko ukrywał za gazetą, albo swą brudną brodę pogrążał w dawno wypitej filiżance kawy. Sztywny, okrągły swój kapelusz nacisnął na głowę — tak, że mu uszy odstawały poziomo, ale najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru przerwać tej zabawy. Nie mogłem tego dłużej wytrzymać. Zapłaciłem i wyszedłem. Gdym chciał za sobą zamknąć szklane drzwi, ktoś mi wyjął klamkę z ręki. — Odwróciłem się. Znów ten drab. Gniewnie chciałem skręcić na lewo w kierunku miasta żydowskiego, ale wnet ruszył on w moją stronę i przeszkodził mi w tym zamiarze. — Ależ to nie do wytrzymania! — zawołałem. — Wszystko podług prawa — rzekł mi krótko. — Co to ma znaczyć? Utkwił we mnie oko i rzekł: — Jesteś Pernath? — Chcesz powiedzieć: pan Pernath! Zaśmiał się chytrze. — Żaden pan! Idziesz ze mną. — Czyś oszalał? Coś ty za jeden? Nic mi nie odpowiedział, rozpiął palto i pokazał mi blaszanego orła, którego miał pod płaszczem, przybitego na piersiach. Zrozumiałem: drab był z policji tajnej — i aresztował mnie. — Powiedzże mi pan na miłość boską — o co chodzi? — Wkrótce się dowiesz. Do departamentu — mówił grubiańsko. Dalej, marsz! Powiedziałem mu, ża chciałbym wziąć dorożkę. Ani myśleć! Poszliśmy na policję. Żandarm zaprowadził mnie przed jakieś drzwi. n. Radca policyjny — przeczytałem na porcelanowej tabliczce. — Możecie wejść — powiedział żandarm. Dwa zasmolone, czarne biurka z wysoką na metr nasadą stały naprzeciw siebie. — Para wyświechtanych krzeseł między nimi. Portret cesarza na ścianie. — Szklana kula ze złotymi rybkami na oknie. — Poza tym w izbie nic więcej. Bryłowate nogi i grube, filcowe trzewiki u dołu frędzlowatych, szarych spodni — za lewym stołem. Posłyszałem jakieś chrzęsty. Ktoś mruknął parę słów po czesku — i wnet wydobyła się głowa pana radcy policyjnego z poza prawego stołu. Był to mały człowieczek ze szpakowatą, ostrą bródką. Zanim zaczynał mówić, w szczególny sposób wyszczerzał zęby, jak ktoś, co spogląda w jarzące światło słoneczne. Przy tym wychytrzał wzrok spoza okularów, co mu nadawało wyraz budzącej przestrach nikczemności. — Nazywacie się Atanazy Pernath — spojrzał na ćwiartkę papieru, na którym nic nie było — i jesteście wycinaczem kamei''kamea'' — wypukła rzeźba w szlachetnym lub półszlachetnym kamieniu.. Natychmiast ożywił się człowiek o bryłowatych nogach przy drugim stole; odwrócił się na kręconej nodze swego krzesła — i słyszałem skrzypienie pióra. Potwierdziłem: Pernath. Wycinacz kamei. — No, więc trafiliśmy dobrze, pan — — — Pernath, właśnie Pernath. Właśnie — właśnie. Pan radca policyjny był w stosunku do mnie niesłychanie uprzejmy, jak gdyby otrzymał ze świata najradośniejszą wiadomość, wyciągnął w moją stronę obie ręce — i w śmieszny sposób chciał sobie nadać minę dobrodusznego poczciwca. — Zatem, panie Pernath, zechciej mi powiedzieć, co pan tak robi przez cały dzień? — Sądzę, że to nie jest pańska sprawa, panie Oczin — odpowiedziałem zimno. Zmrużył oczy, chwilę czekał i z błyskawiczną szybkością mnie zapytał: — Od jak dawno hrabina jest w stosunkach z Saviolim? Byłem na coś podobnego przygotowany — i nie drgnęły mi rzęsy. Zręcznie chciał mnie za pomocą krzyżowych pytań zawikłać w sprzeczności, ale, choć mi serce od zgrozy pękało w piersi, nie zdradziłem się — i wciąż twierdziłem, żem nigdy nie słyszał nazwiska Savioli, z Angeliną byłem zaprzyjaźniony jeszcze za życia mego ojca — i że ona nieraz zamawiała u mnie gemmy''gemma'' — kamień półszlachetny lub szlachetny o owalnym kształcie, ozdobiony reliefem. i kamee. Czułem jednak dobrze, że radca policyjny domyślał się, jak go okłamuję — i wewnętrznie pieni się z wściekłości, że nic ze mnie wydobyć nie może. Chwilę rozmyślał, potem pociągnął mnie za palto, ostrzegawczo wskazał palcem na lewy stół i szepnął mi do ucha: — Atanazy! Twój nieboszczyk ojciec był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Chcę cię ocalić, Atanazy. Ale musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko o hrabinie. — Słyszysz: wszystko! Nie rozumiałem, co to miało znaczyć. — Co pan chce przez to powiedzieć, że pan chce mnie ocalić? — zapytałem głośno. Bryłowata noga gniewnie tupnęła w podłogę. Radca policyjny z nienawiści zszarzał na obliczu. Wargi podniósł do góry. Czekał. Wiedziałem, że wnet na nowo atak rozpocznie — (jego system oszałamiania przypominał mi Wassertruma) i również czekałem. Koźla twarz posiadacza bryłowatej nogi, jak przyczajona, wynurzyła się spod pulpitu — — wówczas radca policyjny wykrzyknął mi nagle przeraźliwym głosem: — Morderca! Stałem niemy z oszołomienia. Koźla twarz ponuro znów się wcisnęła pod pulpit. I pan radca policyjny spojrzał na mnie; zastanawiał go mój spokój, starał się jednak pokryć to wrażenie, gdyż przyciągnął krzesło i kazał mi na nim usiąść. — A więc odmawia mi pan wszelkich pożądanych informacji o hrabinie, panie Pernath? — Nie mogę ich panu udzielić, panie radco policyjny, przynajmniej nie w tym sensie, w jakim pan oczekuje. Po pierwsze nie znam nikogo nazwiskiem Savioli, a następnie jestem mocno przekonany, że to potwarz, gdy mówią, jakoby hrabina zdradzała męża. — Czy pan gotów jest przysiąc? Zaparło mi oddech. — Tak, każdej chwili. — Dobrze. Hm. Zapanowała dłuższa przerwa, podczas której radca policyjny zdawał się coś z wysiłkiem kombinować. Gdy znów spojrzał na mnie, komedianckie rozżalenie ułożyło mu się na gębie. Mimo woli przypomniał mi się Charousek, gdy pan radca naraz zaczął od łez wzruszonym głosem: — Mnie może pan to przecie powiedzieć, Atanazy — mnie, staremu przyjacielowi twego ojca — mnie, com pana nosił na ręku — ledwie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu, był co najwyżej o dziesięć lat starszy ode mnie — nieprawdaż, Atanazy, to była obrona konieczna? Koźla twarz ukazała się znowu. — Co za obrona konieczna? — zapytałem, nic nie rozumiejąc. No — z tym — tym — — — Zottmanem! — krzyknął mi radca policyjny w twarz jakieś nazwisko. Słowo to uderzyło mnie, jak cios zadany sztyletem: Zottman! Zottman! Zegarek! Nazwisko Zottman jest przecie wyryte w zegarku. Czułem, jak cała krew spływa mi się w sercu. Przeraźliwy Wassertrum oddał mi zegarek, aby podejrzenie morderstwa rzucić na mnie. W tej chwili radca policyjny zrzucił maskę: wyszczerzył zęby i wykręcał oczy. — A więc przyznaje się pan do morderstwa, panie Pernath? — To wszystko jest omyłka, straszliwa omyłka! Na miłość boską, wysłuchaj mnie pan. Mogę to panu wyjaśnić, panie radco policyjny — krzyknąłem. — Udzieli mi pan teraz wszelkich wiadomości, dotyczących hrabiny? — przerwał gwałtownie. Zwracam uwagę pańską, że tym sposobem poprawi pan swoje położenie. — Nie mogę mówić nic więcej, niż to, com powiedział. Hrabina jest niewinna. Zagryzł wargi i zwrócił się w stronę koźlej twarzy. — A więc pisz pan: Pernath przyznaje się do zabójstwa Karola Zottmana, urzędnika z Towarzystwa Ubezpieczeń. Opanowała mnie wściekłość nieprzytomna. — Ty kanalio policyjna! — ryknąłem — do czegóż to się ośmielasz? Szukałem jakiegoś ciężkiego przedmiotu. W mgnieniu oka chwycili mnie dwaj policjanci i nałożyli kajdanki na ręce. Radca nadął się teraz jak kogut na gnojowisku. — A ten zegarek? — raptem pokazał się w jego ręku pogięty zegarek — czy nieszczęśliwy Zottman jeszcze żył, gdy go pan ograbił, czy nie? Znów odzyskałem spokój — i czystym głosem dodałem do protokołu. — Zegarek ofiarował mi dziś przed południem tandeciarz Aron Wassertrum. Wybuchły śmiechy, niby rżenie koni, i widziałem, jak bryłowata noga i filcowy trzewik razem zatańczyły radośnie pod stołem. ----